Sweet Maple and Cold Beer
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: <html><head></head>'Infinite Words Collection: Volume II' / A loud Prussian. A shy Canadian. Yin and Yang. Two pieces of a whole.</html>


Here's Volume II of the "Infinite Words Collection". I'm surprised that I was able to write this much for them; I only, like, wrote 1-3 sentences for each theme in the last one. Maybe the reason why these drabbles are longer is because I was probably channeling too much awesomeness from Gil, lol.

I also apologize beforehand if Gil and Mattie seem a little OOC; this is my first time writing them OTL

...

_Title_: Sweet Maple and Cold Beer  
><em>Pairing<em>: Prussia x Canada  
><em>Rating<em>: T+_  
>Warning<em>: contains a hint of M-preg_  
>Summary<em>: A loud Prussian. A shy Canadian. Yin and Yang. Two pieces of a whole.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the APH characters or the franchise; Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><strong>16. Questioning<strong>

"Mattie, what is that thing on your neck? Is that…a hickey! Who the hell gave you a hickey?"

Prussia smirked and leaned back in his seat as he watched his cute Canadian blush ten different shades of red while trying to avoid America's outburst, England's horrified expression, and France's lewd comments.

**17. Blood**

Canada hates it when he hears people refer to Prussia's eyes as 'twin pools of blood'. To him, those captivating oculars will always remind him of freshly-poured wine.

Maybe that's why he gets love drunk whenever the albino gazes at him intensely from across the conference room.

**18. Rainbow**

"Gil…what are you wearing on your feet?"

"Rainbow socks! Aren't they awesome?"

"I didn't know that you owned a pair."

"Kesesese, I don't. I snagged these from Artie's closet."

Canada sighed and shook his head. "Do I even want to know why you were in Arthur's closet?"

Prussia grinned. "Nope~ but I will say this. Did you know that Artie has a tattoo on his ass?"

**19. Gray**

He didn't think it was possible. In his entire lifetime, no one got the jump on the awesome Prussia; except for Hungary and her frying pan of death but that was a different story. How? How could this happen to him?

"Gil, give it up. You're not going to win," Canada said, not even glancing up from his book.

"But, Maaaaattie!" Prussia whined. "If I let it win, who knows when more of its buddies will pop up?"

As much as he loved the albino, Canada sometimes felt like whacking him upside the head with his hockey stick.

"It's just a gray hair. Leave it alone."

The ex-nation stomped out from the adjoining bathroom and flopped down on their shared bed. Canada shifted slightly when the mattress was jostled under Prussia's weight.

"Leave it alone? The Awesome Prussia refuses to submit to this…this eyesore!"

Canada could only watch as his boyfriend vaulted off the bed and hurried back to the bathroom, brandishing a pair of tweezers like one of his swords.

"I'm surprised you found any gray strands in that mop you call hair," the Northern nation playfully teased.

**20. Cookies**

As he watched that sinfully pink tongue lap up the remaining cookie crumbs from his pale fingertips, Canada made a mental note to bake more often.

**21. Vacation**

When his boyfriend suggested that they take a vacation this summer, Canada expected a tropical destination after the way Prussia loudly spilled the beans at the last World Meeting.

"After blabbing about our plans, you decided to cancel them and stay here in my country?"

The albino ex-nation smirked, wrapping his arms around the Canadian and pulling him in a comforting hug. "Duh. Remember when we went on vacation during Spring Break? We practically had a family gathering going on after we got to the hotel."

"So, you tricked them this time?"

"Yep! Aren't I awesome?"

Canada chuckled. "Yes, really awesome."

Even though it wasn't the beach-side trip they planned, cuddling in front of a roaring fire, in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a quilt covering their sweat-slicked bodies, Canada figured that this was probably the best.

**22. Mother Nature**

A trip to the San Diego Zoo didn't go quite as planned. When they stepped in the petting zoo, Gilbert was rammed, kicked, pecked, and spat on within the first five minutes. After cleaning up the angry albino, Canada decided to drag Prussia to the Monkey Trail exhibit to calm him down. What a big mistake that turned out to be. The two men had to quickly vacate the area because the primates started hollering and screeching the moment they set eyes on Prussia. And if that wasn't bad enough, during the reptile interaction show, the Prussian nearly killed a snake for going after Gilbird, who secretly hitched along. Thankfully, they fled before security could apprehend them; Canada definitely didn't want this getting back to his brother. By the end of the afternoon, the ex-nation was freaking out and becoming highly suspicious.

"I swear, Mattie, Mother Nature is out to get me!" Prussia exclaimed, his eyes darting around.

"Gil, you're being silly. I'm sure the experiences you had today has happened to someone else in the past."

The lovers settled down in a secluded area for lunch in order to eat their food in peace and to discuss their unfortunate events.

"But in a matter of hours on the same day? Fat chance. It's like these animals are possessed by Lizzy or something."

Canada raised a thin eyebrow. "How does Hungary fit into this?"

Prussia took a big gulp of his root beer before replying back. "Because they're out to make my life a living hell…"

Giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile, the bespectacled nation patted his arm. "Gilbert, I solemnly swear that Mother Nature is not out to get you. Now let's hurry to the polar bear exhibit before it closes. Try not to make another critter angry on the way, eh?"

**23. Cat**

Any cat, whether they were a stray or pampered, with half a brain knew not to mess with Gilbert. Orphaned at a young age, and raised by a dark-haired German Rex (the same breed as himself) named Fritz, the small albino kitten grew into a rough-neck alley cat with a devious streak. There wasn't a dog alive he couldn't take down. Trash cans toppled over under his 'awesome' presence. Gilbert was content with his uncouth and wild life…or so he thought.

One warm afternoon, Gilbert was walking along a stone wall, smirking at his latest win against Ivan, a large gray Siberian from another district, when he stumbled upon someone interesting. Across a garden filled with rosebushes, sunning itself on the backyard patio was the fluffiest cat he's ever seen. A blonde-haired Nebelung with an odd hair-curl draped over its face slowly licked a delicate paw clean, unaware of the albino's gaze. The small bell attached to its red collar jingled with the slightest movement as it continued grooming.

An exciting shiver washed over the albino cat. _Meow~ Now that's a cutie._

Smirking, Gilbert hopped off the wall and trotted over to his potential new playmate.

**24. Orly?**

The rainbow socks were one thing, but this new accessory certainly took the cake. Canada openly gaped at the odd-looking hat atop his boyfriend's head.

"W-What is that, Gil?"

Prussia gave the Canadian a smile while adjusting his latest purchase in the mirror. "It's called an 'Orly' hat."

"…Orly?"

"Yarly~ It looked so awesome on the website, so I bought it. I just wish that it came in yellow so it'd look like Gilbird."

Instead of continuing the discussion, the Northern nation just shook his head and left it alone. Besides, he had gotten used to the albino's eccentricities long ago. It kept things interesting between them.

Suddenly, the feel of soft fabric snuggly fitting around his head snapped Canada out from his musings and made him glance up at a still-smiling Prussia.

"Here. I got you one too, Mattie. Now we match!"

**25. Trouble Lurking**

There it was again! This was probably the fifth time today that Canada felt like he was being watched. In the conference room, in the hotel lobby, in the restroom for Maple's sake! He tried so hard to shake it off, but whatever was causing this feeling was damn persistent.

At the end of the day, Canada was physically and emotionally drained from dealing with that troublesome feeling. But just before he left the office building, a small utterance coming from behind him made the shy nation freeze.

"Kesesesese~ Hiya, Birdie."

**26. Tears**

Prussia hated seeing his Mattie cry, which is why he tried so hard to make the quiet boy happy whenever he could. He'll never forget the first time he saw Canada's eyes brimming with wet tears.

_'Y-You…You know who I am?'_

_'Well duh! You're Canada, the guy with the awesome pancakes!'_

**27. Foreign**

"What do you call this one again?"

"Sucre à la crème. Sweet milk squares."

"And that one?"

"Tire d'érable. Maple taffy."

"And this?"

"Gil…come on. Just choose a dessert already so we can go."

"Fine, fine. I choose…you, Mattie."

Canada instantly blushed. "W-What?"

Prussia deviously licked his lips. "You're going to be my foreign dessert tonight~"

**28. Sorrow**

At first glance, Canada didn't look like a sorrowful person. He is the second largest country with a vast wilderness, friendly people, exotic cuisine, and amazing health-care. He loved helping people, human and nation, and contributing to his community. Canada is full of wonders and knowledge…that's only if someone remembers him for more than five seconds. The sense of invisibility shrouded the boy like a thick fog, causing him to be depressed all the time.

But one day, all sorrowful emotions flew out the window on swift wings, never to return.

"Guten tag! The name's Prussia, the most awesome guy in the world!"

It was the day he met Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**29. Happiness**

Once the reunification was approved, Prussia didn't think he would ever be happy again. His glorious kingdom was gone, Old Fritz was dead, and the only remembrances of his exploits were in history tomes and school textbooks. There were no more battles or wars. There were no more adversaries cringing in fear of his name. According to a piece of paper, he didn't exist anymore.

Prussia would always mask his true feelings by acting loud and brash. He considered letting his brother take whatever nationhood he had left and fade away like Vati and Rome, but he knew West would never accept.

Everything seemed so bleak and lonely…until one Matthew Williams came into the picture. That small spark of happiness he still had left inside his heart went ablaze and grew immensely during his relationship with the blonde boy. And what the Canadian gave Prussia many years later made the flames become brighter and brighter.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, say hello to your son."

**30. Under the Rain**

Their first kiss together happened by accident. Now, both nations had very different ways on initiating the first move. For Canada, he envisioned a candle-lit dinner, roses, champagne, and all that other romantic crap. But for Prussia, he didn't have a specific plan yet, but he vowed that it would be very awesome.

The kiss happened while they on their way back to the hotel from another exhausting meeting. It was raining heavily and Canada had enough sense to bring an umbrella beforehand, thus making the two men share. Prussia hadn't been paying attention to where he stepped and soon slipped on mud-soaked pathway. As he flailed and started to fall, the albino, in his hurry, grabbed on to the closest thing to steady his balance: Canada. Surprised, the Northern nation slipped as well, knocking himself and Prussia to the ground. And that is when the lip-lock occurred.

Imagine, a very embarrassed Canadian straddling a very surprised Prussian with their mouths pressed against the other. Before the blonde-haired nation could pull away, Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada's neck and deepened the kiss, sending both into a blissful euphoria.

Well, it wasn't how they wanted their first kiss to happen, but the end result was still the same. Over the next few days, the lovers spent all their time time in bed…because they both got sick after making out in the rain.

* * *

><p><em>-Owari-<em>

Argh...why do I get the feeling that this chapter sucked? I blame the Simon Cowell inside my head and I dislike American Idol!

I may be expanding a few drabbles from here and transform them into one-shot stories, but it depends on how I feel at the time. Anyway, reviews are really appreciated! They help me, the writer, know where to improve and stuff ^_^


End file.
